The Ferret and the Weasel
by shimmering-unicorn-horn
Summary: Ginny always had a thing for the ugly yet sexy blondie. But until now, she never acted on it. How will Ron react? Will everything be okay? Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?


The Ferret and the Weasel  
  
Ship: Draco/Ginny Rating: PG-13 Summary: Ginny always had a thing for the ugly yet sexy blondie. But until now, she never acted on it. How will Ron react? Will everything be okay? Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?  
  
Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
  
When I see you smile and I go  
  
oh oh oh  
  
I would never want to miss this  
  
cuz in my heart i know what this is  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Hey now  
  
Hey now  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
I've got somewhere i belong  
  
I've got somebody to love  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
-"What dreams are made of" by Hillary Duff  
  
Chapter 1  
Ugly, yet incredibly sexy  
The train was clattering swiftly down the long tracks toward Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny were sitting in their usual compartment on their way back to school for the 7th year, and Ginny's 6th. Ginny was eating a Slim Jim quietly by the window. All of the sudden, Draco Malfoy, an ugly, yet incredibly sexy 7th year burst into the compartment with his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. They turned around and farted very loudly into the compartment. Shocked, Harry stood up and yelled, "I won't stand for that!" and pulled his wand from the depths of his robes. "FARTICCIO!" A green, cloudy looking substance shot from the tip of Harry's wand and caused the three boys to faint. Ginny looked down at Draco and thought he looked even more sexy unconscious.  
"They'll come around," Ron said. Hermione shot a disapproving look at Harry and Ron and went back to reading The Quibbler. Ginny thought she might get up and drag Draco into a private compartment, but thought otherwise since her brother was standing right there.  
Not five minutes later, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle rose from the floor.  
  
"I'll kick your bloody arse for that one, Potter," he said. He proceeded to pull out his wand, but Ginny stood up and Draco suddenly pulled his hand back. He was so taken with her beauty that he could only stare into those large, almond shaped, hazel eyes. "Excuse me," he said abruptly and left the compartment, Crabbe and Goyle at his heels.  
Ron looked puzzled. "What the hell was that about, Ginny?"  
"I don't have a clue as to what you are talking about," she said and left the compartment. Ron stared at Hermione's bum, then, realizing what he was doing, looked away quickly, his ears red.  
"Yes, Trevor. I love you too," came a voice from the other end of the compartment. Neville was apparently talking to his toad, Trevor, whom he had had since their first year at Hogwarts. "It was only 7 years ago since we met. Oh, I am so glad we met on that stormy night." Ron, eyes opened wide, looked at Harry and made some signal to say that Neville was insane. Harry nodded appreciatively.  
As Ginny ambled down the narrow hallway of the train, she was lost in thought. What HAD happened with her and Draco? He couldn't possibly...she wouldn't ever... No, no, no! Perhaps Ginny had had too many glasses of Melonade, a light alcoholic drink. She was feeling a little fuzzy, but maybe that was from the crashing sensation that took place in her stomach when she laid eyes on the only man she couldn't have, Draco Malfoy. 'Speak of the devil himself' she thought, as she saw Draco walking towards her. He was alone. 'Oh my god' she thought. If he is so ugly, then why why why was she SO attracted to him? As he walked passed he whispered harshly in her ear "Weasel". Hearing this, Ginny turned and yelled "FERRET!!" at the top of her lungs, causing many compartment doors to open and Draco to turn bright red and walk away at top speed.  
Finally, after what seemed like days on the train, the wheels came to a stop and they had at last arrived at Hogwarts. Gathering up her things, Ginny made no attempt to talk to anyone and rushed off the Hogwart Express. "What's her hurry?" asked Ron, puzzled.  
  
"Oh, you must know what it's like to have a crush on someone," said Hermione, rolling her eyes.  
"Of course not," replied Ron, the flushed pink running down his neck. Harry grinned and they made their way to the carriages.  
The three friends met up with Ginny on the Thestral-pulled carriages. She averted her eyes and stared intently as her shoelaces, as though entranced by their sparkling pink physique. Ron opened his mouth to question Ginny, but Hermione elbowed him hard in the shin. They were joined by Neville and Luna Lovegood, and the six chatted it up on the way up to Hogwarts. As Ginny exited the carriage, she caught a sumptuous glance at Draco, and saw him look away quickly, as though he too had just been staring.  
  
Chapter 2  
Dreams and Dares  
It was the beginning of a new school term, the beginning of another long year at Hogwarts. The first years had been sorted in and classes had begun at once. Ginny was already weighed down with books and quills and assignments from every subject. Passing through the dungeon after potions, she crashed into a figure coming from the opposite direction. "Watch where you're going- Ginny..."  
"Draco, "Ginny said, wide eyed. Then regaining that Draco was Ron's and her own great enemy, she shot back, "Watch where you're going yourself, Malfoy!" She then rushed up to Gryffindor tower and stayed until her next class, Transfiguration.  
Watching Professor McGonagall turn herself into a cat for the fiftieth time seemed a bore to Ginny, so she started to drift off. She was in a room of all white. She could see someone blurry walking toward her. As the figure came closer she saw it was Draco. His beautiful blue eyes staring intently into hers. He was saying something, but she couldn't hear it. He brought his face up to hers and their lips touched. For a split second she was in pure bliss, then a loud voice woke her from her dream.  
"Miss Weasley, if you're not going to pay attention in class, then you might at well leave."  
  
"Sorry, Professor McGonagall," Ginny replied, "I must have drifted off."  
"Well mind it doesn't happen again, Ms. Weasley," said McGonagall turning herself into a cat again.  
The next day was Saturday, and it was raining cats and dogs. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna were sitting in the Great Hall, very bored. Harry noted with disgust that there were several Slytherins sitting at their appointed table. Ginny whipped her head around so fast she was surprised it didn't break. Sure enough, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy were sitting at the table whispering animatedly. When Ginny looked back at her fellow Gryffindors, Hermione raised her eyebrows but said nothing. It was clear she meant 'and just what are you getting into?'. Ginny didn't know the answer to that herself.  
"Oooh Harry," said Luna, "let's play that muggle game, what's it called? Tut and Dre?"  
"Truth or Dare?"  
"That's the ticket!" exclaimed Luna. "Let's try it!"  
"Err... okay..." said Harry, knowing full well what embarrassment could arise through that childish game. "You go first Luna, truth or dare?"  
"Hmm...Dare!" explained Luna.  
"Er-okay. Wear your shoes on your ears," said Harry.  
"Harry, you can do better than that," said Hermione.  
"You try coming up with a good one, it's bloody hard. Alright then, go and pull your knickers down in front of snape," said Harry, proudly. Hermione gasped.  
"Sure!" exclaimed Luna. They all got up and started running towards the dungeon.  
"Hey, where are you lot going?" yelled Draco.  
"To the dungeons," cried Ron. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy jumped up from the Slytherin table and followed along.  
Down the dungeon Luna was jumping with excitement. They reached Snape's office. Luna knocked. Ginny could feel the tension in the air, as she looked over at Draco, his sexy blond hair falling into his eyes.  
"Just what are you going to do?" He questioned.  
"Shhh!" Luna reprimanded. The door to Snape's office opened, and, without warning, Luna pulled her knickers down, exposing her rear end. At this point the rest of the lot has begun to run away, while Malfoy and his crew stood, wide eyed, at what Luna Lovegood had just done to Severus Snape, by far the most threatening teacher at Hogwarts. At that point, Luna seems to sense danger and she high-tailed it out of the dungeon.  
Once back in the Great Hall, the kids couldn't stop laughing for many minutes, but when they finally calmed down enough, Harry said "Your turn to ask someone Luna, you've definitely earned it!"  
"Very well, how about you Ronald?" Ron's ears shot up with red color. "Yes, Ronald, truth or dare?"  
"Truth" he mumbled.  
"Okay...if you were stuck on a deserted island in the nuddy-pants with only one companion, who would it be? A. Snape B. Dumbledore C. Hermione?" Ron looked petrified at having to answer such a question.  
"errr...C?" said Ron in an embarrassed voice. Everyon laughed and Hermione gave Ron a highly McGongal look, but then the game contunied. "Okay then Ginny, truth or dare?" asked Ron  
"Oh easy, dare!" exclaimed Ginny  
"Hmm...I dare you to charm this bowl of marshmallow paste to float over to Draco and fall on his head!" said Ron excitedly.  
"But...but...that's not very civized!" said Ginny, but seeing the look of horror and confusion on her brother's face made her change her comment. "What I mean is, shouldn't we make it more fun? Let's have it be the marshie paste and a then those feathers over there! Chicken man!" Everybody laughed and Ginny proceded with her dare. One she had done her task, Draco did indeed look like a chicken man. He stared at Ginny with a screaming intensity in his eyes, as if there was some emotion lurking behind his pupils, waiting to attack, and Ginny stared abashedly at floor, unwilling to meet his eyes. Chicken man stormed out in an utter rage.  
  
Chapter 3  
Fireworks The next weeks passed as slowly as Neville's brain to Ginny. Malfoy no longer looked at her when they passed in the hallway or at meals. Ginny almost...no, she DID wish...that he look at her, even if it was a glare or sneer, just so she could see the steely blue of his eyes. Not three hours later, she got her wish. As she was walking out of Potions, her last class of the day, her Ginny senses began to tingle. Trouble was about. She turned around swifty and came face to face with the ugly, yet sexy, Slytherin who had catured her heart then fed it to Buckbeak. Draco sneered ('he does look sexy mad' thought Ginny). "Funny seeing you here, Red" "Why?" asked Ginny coolly, although her insides felt like Gillyweed. "in case you haven't noticed I go to this school" "Oh, nothing" said Draco, equally coolly, or some would say, hotly, "I just figured your boyfriend Potty wouldn't want you hanging aound with the likes of me" "Draco Malfoy, Harry is NOT my boyfriend, and even if he was, nobody tells me what to do or where to go" Ginny's hazel eyes flickered dangerously, and she turned around to leave, but Draco caught her arm. There eyes met, and had they been outdoors, Ginny was sure they would have seen fireworks that spelled out "JOLLY GOOD MATE YOU LOVE EACHOTHER". However, seeing as they were in a dungeon, there were no fireworks except the ones in the teen's heads. The were close, not more then a millimeter apart. Suddenly, much to Draco's dismay, Ginny pulled away and handed him a piece of paper with nothing more then a "see you later, Ferret" Draco was furious at himself and at Ginny. 'What a teas' he thought, 'serves me right for falling for the redheaded weasel'. Draco opend the folded paper from Ginny.  
  
Ferret, Like what you see, eh? Meet me at the atronomy tower at midnight, or you'll be sorry...  
-Weasel Draco smiled, then quickly ate the note because Snape was heading his way.  
"All right, Draco?" asked Snape  
"Mmmhpe...gulp...yes, sir" mumbled Draco after swalling the note. Snape gave him an odd look, but said nothing more. Meanwhile, Ginny was dancing on air. It was 7:00, only 5 hours left until her meeting with the oh-so-irresistable Slytherin. She was in the Gryffindor common room, and could see that Fred and George must have snuck to the ticklish pear and the witch with the hump, because there were mountains of food surrounding them. "Oy, what the occasion, brothers dearest?" yelled Ginny over the din. "Rooting for a Lion victory over the Serpent tomorrow on the Quidditch field, sister dear. Ginny's heart sank. She had forgotten that there was a Gryffindor/Slytherin game tomorrow. She was utterly torn between her best friends in the world and her true love. The knot in her stomach did not loosen until she was heading up to the astronomy tower that night. The knot was replaced, however, by the loud thumping of her heart. So loud, she thought, that she was surprised Mrs. Norris or Filtch hadn't caught her yet. It was 11:50 and Ginny made herself comfortable on the small blanket she had brought, laying under the stars. She set up a small vase on the edge of the wall, that was full of lightning bugs. 'Insects' she pondered, 'not very romantic, but good romantic lighting'. She was lost in thought when the scuff of a boot brought her back to the present. "Weasel" said a gruff voice. Ginny smiled. He had come! "Ferret" she replied. "care to star gaze with me?" "Actually I've got quite a nice view from here, thanks" said Draco. Ginny looked where he was staring (at her) and blushed, hoping he wouldn't catch her redish face in the dark. "What are you looking for anyway, Gin? They're just compressed gas and dust..." "So romantic" said Ginny sarcastically, then she chortled. "actually, I was looking for a shooting star" Draco sighed. He had heard those were very rare to see over Hogwarts, because of all the protective spells surrounding the castle, and he wanted to help out his redheaded girl. "I wish I could say that was likely, Ginny, but you know those are very hard to see" said Draco "Yes, they are." said Ginny wistfully. Then she got up and tried to look serious. "Now Draco, I don't want to do anything tomorrow at the Quidditch game that would upset Harry, and especially Ron. It's going to be hard enough telling them I love you as it is, and I don't want them to be out for your blood" Draco faltered. "Ah, Gin, wheres your sense of fun? but I will...wait...did you say...love?" he looked imploringly into her hazelnut eyes, and found the answer before she even spoke. "Good, because I feel the same way too" Ginny flew to his arms and they embraced. Draco rested his head on the top of hers and asked her how she would tell her fiery brother. "I don't know. I suppose I'll be swift about it. I bet he wont talk to me for weeks. Neither will Harry either, I suppose, only because he hates to be on Ron's side. And Hermione will be too busy studying or trying to hide her crush on Ro...er...I mean...books. I'm going to feel very alone soon, I suspect" said Ginny sadly. "Gin" said Draco, leaning down to look her in the eye, "you will never be alone. I will always be here for you". "Is that a promise?" said Ginny softly, not wanting to ask, in case this was all a happy dream. "yes"  
  
Chapter 4  
Quidditch pants and report The next day, the air in the case was so tense that you could have cut it with a knife, had you a knife big enough. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were having trouble restraining themselves from brawling, and more then once that day, there was talk of people being stuffed down toilets and thrown oiut windows. Whoever wond this Quidditch match would be in a prime position to win the Cup. Even Luna Lovegood was in the spirit, lollygagging around school singing "go go gryffindors". Ginny, however was all nerves. She had made eye contact with Draco that morning at breakfast, and nearly gave away her secret when she slid off her chair. Merlin, he did look good in Quidditch robes. She hoped that Draco would obey her command and play fair, but she knew all too well the Slytherin pride he had. So, it was not without doubt that Ginny slid into a seat next to Hermione and ron, awaiting Lee to call out the players. "Welcome, welcome ladies and gentlemen...and Slytherins!" Lee's voice boomed over the stadium, but not quite loud enough to zone out the Slytherin's boo's and the Gryffindor cheers. "JORDAN! I'm warning you..." said McGonagall, but the side of her mouth twitched. "Sorry ma'am. So let's begin! Here come the Gryffindors! Wood, some other people, aaaaaaaaaand Potter!" A bunch of red-robed boys and girls swarmed onto the field and got in their positions. "And here are the Slytherins! A bunch of people aaaaaand Malfoy!" The Slytherin team too got in their places and Madame Hoochimama blew the whistle to begin the match. The game had been going on for 15 mintues, and the score was 30-0, Gryffindors. Ginny had brought her brother's Omnioculars and was watching with baited breath for Draco to be foolish and foul. She didn't have to wait long. She saw her git of a boyfriend fly in front of Harry as Harry was flying fast and looking around, not in front of him. Harry was about to fly straight into Malfoy when he suddenly looked ahead, and in the blink of an eye he had leaped off his Firebolt and over Draco, only to land gracefully back on it, much to the astonishment of Draco and those who were watching. "The stupid git" Ginny mumbled, "he could have been knocked off his broom and killed" "That was wicked!!" yelled Ron" , "what are you talking about Ginny? Harry did an awesome move. I think its called the Mobulous Jumb. Wicked" "Oh nothing..." mumbled Ginny again. As she looked back at the seekers, she glimpsed a splash of gold hovering by Draco's ankle. She watched as Harry speeded towards Draco and looped easily to catch it. She also saw Draco's seething look as Harry gave him the 'I am amazing' look. However, his fuming look changed to that of a look of relief as he and ginny made eye contact. 'I've kept my promise,' thought Draco as he glided swiftly over to Ginny. But just then, Draco saw something he did not expect. Crabbe and Goyle ahd snuck up behind Ginny and, probably thinking Draco would think it was a laugh, had their wands pointed at her. "NOOOO!!!!" yelled Draco. But it was too late. Crabbe and Goyle were so surprised to hear Draco calling to them that the sent two Flippendo spells at Ginny's back. Time stopped and Draco could only vaguely remember her falling over the edge of the tower stand and falling rapidily towards the ground. He flew faster then he ever had before. "come ON" he yelled, urging his broom to pick up speed. Then he remembered. He was a WIZARD. He took out his wand and yelled "Impedimentia!" Ginny slowed down enough for Draco to catch her, not 10 feet above the ground. He flew her to the grass and put her down. She wasn't moving.  
  
Chapter 5  
Never alone "Gin?" he yelled. "GINNY!?" he yelled with more urgency. Then, to his immense relief, she opened her eyes. Hazel met silver-blue. "You stupid git" mumbled Ginny sleepily, "I wondered how much longer it would take you to catch me. Not that I was worried. You can always catch me when I fall" Draco smiled at her. "I did make a promise, Ms. Weasley, a promise. And I'm never going to leave you." Ginny threw her arms around the boy she loved and kissed him will all her might. Draco, at first surprised, quickly got used to the situation. When they finally broke apart, Draco mutted "Merlin, girl. I could get used to this". All of a sudden they heard a strage sound, under the circumstances. Applause. It seemed as if everyone in the crowd had been watching the young couple and were happy to see it. Except for one. Ron has just about as red as his hair and was storming across the field at them. Ginny lept up, quite quickly for someone who had just falled over 100 feet, and ran to her brother who was staring at Draco with the utmost loathing. "Ron..you have to understand. This is MY life and I can fall in love with whoever I want" cried Ginny. "YES I KNOW that Ginny," fumed Ron, "but MALFOY?!" "Yes MALFOY, Ron. Haven't you always said that you wanted me to be happy? Well, I AM happy. Malfoy loves me as much as I love him, quite a bit, and nothing you can say will change that." Ron sighed and looked at Malfoy, more with a questioning glance then an angry one. He saw Draco staring at Ginny with pride, amusement, but most of all, love. "Very well" said Ron. "But this doesn't mean I'm going to start hanging around with him and getting all buddy-buddy." It was Malfoy who answered. "Of course not, Ronnie. We certainly can't have that. What would people think?" "Sod off Draco" said Ron, but with a lighter tone then usual when he was talking to the blonde Slytherin, the he walked off. "Alone again" sighed Ginny. "Not alone" said Draco, pulling her close. "Never alone." 


End file.
